There are many types of “coolers” and “holders” for beverages and the like. For example, cooler bags whereby food, beverages and other items are placed inside, insulated bags that keep products cold. Such bags typically include a zippered lid or the like and carry handles. In effect, such bags are similar to the operation of a normal bag with the addition of insulated walls.
Further, “stubbies” or “beer coolers” are known particularly for holding beer cans or soft drink cans during hot periods to keep the beverages within the cans cold whilst being held in a hand of a user. Such devices are typically made of relatively cheap material such that they provide limited insulation.
Polystyrene type containers have also been used but are rigid, easily damaged and difficult to store.
There is a need for a holder that can hold more than one beverage can simultaneously without being the size of a regular shopping bag, but also having the ability to easily vary the number of beverages to be held and the ability to free up a user's hands.